


Taking Action Into Her Own Hands

by kuraleap52



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Stupidity, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: "Oh, sorry. Can't help you," Ray said, hanging up."Ray!" Charlotte and Kelsea exclaimed."What? If the crime is outside the Swellview border we can't help them. Right, Henry?""I mean... yeah," Henry said, clearly having mixed feelings about the topic."We have to help him! Come on, Ray!" Kelsea yelled, frustrated with her boss."I'm sorry. No can do," he shrugged, walking out of the room. Henry walked over to his girlfriend, ready to comfort her. When he grabbed her hand, she pulled away. Turning to face him, she had a look of anger and frustration."How could you take his side?" She fumed. He looked down with shame."It's just... technically we are only supposed to fight crimes in Swellview," he reasoned. She just shook her head angrily and turned away from him. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the elevator."Kels, come on. Please don't go," Charlotte said, but her attempt was unsuccessful. Kelsea was already gone. And she was going to rescue those people herself.
Relationships: Henry Hart (Henry Danger)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Taking Action Into Her Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this show for Henry and Henry only. By the time the fifth season came out I had way outgrown kids shows, but I still watched it for Henry. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Despite having his heart broken several times, Henry managed to find a girl. Kelsea Gale moved to Swellview junior year. When she and Henry met, there was an instant connection. They started dating a few weeks after they met, and not long after that did she find out his secret. They were at an ice cream shop for a date when suddenly, a robber came in. Despite Henry wanting to keep his secret, he was forced to change into Kid Danger in front of her. After the incident she was a bit mad at him for keeping that secret from her, but eventually she understood why. 

Fast forward a few months and Kelsea was working along Charlotte in the Man Cave. She became a valuable asset to the team, providing medical support when needed and helping track down criminals. She felt beyond blessed to be working there, but she wanted a bit more. She's always looked up to Captain Man and Kid Danger. She even trained herself in martial arts and acrobatics to feel like her own superhero. She'd begged to go on missions day after day, but they never let her. 

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Henry would say, to which she'd roll her eyes. She felt like they were babying her, so she wanted a chance to prove herself. 

* * *

"Hey, guys," Henry said, walking out of the elevator. Charlotte, Kelsea, and Jasper waved at him with a smile.

"Hey, Henry. Wanna test out my newest machine?" Schwoz asked the boy, hopeful he'd say yes.

Being the carefree boy Henry is, Henry said, "Yeah, sure. What's it do?"

"It's a frequency weapon. It can blast a high frequency at someone, causing a painful sensation in their ears," Schwoz explained with a smile.

"So this is gonna hurt?" Henry asked, concerned.

"Mm.. yeah," Schwoz said right before blasting the frequency weapon at Henry, who was quick to cover his ears in pain.

"Come on, Schwoz. Knock it off," Kelsea commanded, seeing her boyfriend in pain. Schwoz obliged, turning off the machine. "You okay, Henry?" She asked him. Henry uncovered his ears and nodded with a stunned face on.

"Guys! Guys!" Ray said, running at the group, catching their attention. Once they were all looking at him, Ray said, "I just got these tight fit jeans at Old Wavy! What do you think?" He smiled widely. 

"They're definitely a tight fit," Henry commented with a disgusted look.

"Yeah, looks like they're twelve-year-old boy pants," Kelsea chuckled.

"Come on! Jasper? Charlotte? Schwoz?" Ray asked, desperate for a compliment.

"I'm with them. They're smaller than Jasper's muscles," Charlotte told him, earning a gasp from Jasper.

"They sure are... pants," Schwoz remarked.

"You guys just have no fashion taste," Ray huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from the group. Suddenly, they received a call. Charlotte was quick to accept it as the rest of the group gathered around the screen.

"Help!" Was the first thing the man said out of his shaky voice.

"What's the issue, sir?" Ray asked.

"I'm in a restaurant and it's being robbed and I think they're holding some people hostage!" The man explained, fear clear in his tone.

"Can you describe the people?"

"It's a man and woman. The woman has a pin on her coat that says, 'Nurse Cohort?'" 

"I know who they are. Where are you?" 

"A restaurant called, 'Gigi's.' It's right outside the Swellview border," the man said. All of a sudden Ray's alert mood turned into a relaxed one.

"Oh, sorry. Can't help you," Ray said, hanging up.

"Ray!" Charlotte and Kelsea exclaimed.

"What? If the crime is outside the Swellview border we can't help them. Right, Henry?"

"I mean... yeah," Henry said, clearly having mixed feelings about the topic.

"We have to help him! Come on, Ray!" Kelsea yelled, frustrated with her boss.

"I'm sorry. No can do," he shrugged walking out of the room. Henry walked over to his girlfriend, ready to comfort her. When he grabbed her hand, she pulled away. Turning to face him, she had a look of anger and frustration.

"How could you take his side?" She fumed. He looked down with shame.

"It's just... technically we _are_ only supposed to fight crimes in Swellview," he reasoned. She just shook her head angrily and turned away from him. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the elevator.

"Kels, come on. Please don't go," Charlotte said, but her attempt was unsuccessful. Kelsea was already gone. And she was going to rescue those people herself.

* * *

"If they won't help him, I will," Kelsea muttered to herself, walking out of Junk N' Stuff. She hopped in her car and drove to Gigi's. She was unprepared, but determined to help some people, something she's been dreaming of doing for awhile. Plus, she was pretty confident in her fighting and acrobatic skills.

Arriving at Gigi's, Kelsea quickly parked her car and headed for the restaurant. She headed for the windows, where she saw Nurse Cohort tying up innocent strangers. Kelsea knew it was time to take action. She leapt into the restaurant more confident than ever. 

"Who the heck are you?" Nurse Cohort asked, a confused look on her face. Kelsea just smirked before running at the woman with full speed. She dodged Kelsea's punch easily, leaving Kelsea looking pretty stupid. Kelsea turned back just in time to see the Nurse attacking her. She dodged the nurses punch and threw a punch of her own at the Nurse's stomach. Cohort stumbled back in pain, but was quick to regain her balance and kick Kelsea in the gut. Kelsea also regained her balance and grabbed the nearest picture frame on the wall, sending it flying at Nurse Cohort. The nurse was knocked unconscious by the weight of the picture frame, which was nearly three quarters her size. Kelsea then addressed the tied up strangers, untying them and setting them free.

"I couldn't find more rop- Who the heck are you?" Dr. Minyak entered the room, wearing the same confused look Nurse Cohort just had. Kelsea smirked once more, grabbing another picture frame and throwing it at him. Unlike Nurse Cohort, he was able to dodge it. He then lunged at her, pushing her into the wall. Despite being in some pain, she bounced back and attempted to punch him in the face. He ducked his head and then swiftly took out a drug filled syringe, injecting it into her thigh. A few seconds later she was unconscious.

* * *

"Where do you think she went?" Henry asked his best friends, growing concerned for his girlfriend.

"She probably just went home to cool down," Charlotte reassured him with a smile. He nodded, knowing that was most likely the case. 

A few minutes later Jasper was watching tv when there was suddenly breaking news. 

"Ahem. Mary you have the first line," Trent whispered to his cohost. She hardly reacted, just a nod and her signature smile.

"There is breaking news," Mary said cheerily. Trent sighed.

"The hostages that were being held captive in a restaurant called 'Gigi's' were rescued by a teenage girl," Trent explained.

"Wait a second..." 

"You don't think it could be..."

"No way..."

"Here is her picture from security camera footage inside of 'Gigi's'. She is now being held captive by Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort. More on this story later. Mary... you never finished your line," Trent said as the cameras turned off.

Surely enough the picture was definitely of Kelsea. Henry was pacing, running his hands through his hair, and having hundreds of thoughts going through his head.

"She went behind my back," Ray spoke in disbelief.

"She could be in danger! She _is_ in danger! And it's because of us," Henry exclaimed, mumbling that last part.

"Hey, this isn't our fault. We fight crime in _Swellview,_ not outside of Swellview. Besides, she's always wanted to fight crime with us. This was bound to happen eventually."

"Okay, let's forget all of that. What we need to do now is create a plan to rescue her," Henry said sternly. They all nodded and turned to Charlotte.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" She asked with an annoyed expression.

"You always make the plans," Jasper answered.

"No I don't,'' she countered. 

"Yes you do," the boys said. Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Okay, I do have a plan."

* * *

Kelsea woke up with a huge headache. As she went to grab her head, she felt herself unable to, as her hands were strapped down to a wooden chair. So were her legs. Once she fully opened her eyes, she was able to realize where she was. Dr. Minyak's lab. Henry and Ray had come here before and defeated both Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort. 'But,' she thought. 'That doesn't make any sense. Why would they come to a place where Henry and Ray have already been?' After some more thinking, she realized she was being used as bait. 

Suddenly, Dr. Minyak appeared out of nowhere with a devilish smirk. Behind him was a dazed looking Nurse Cohort. 

"Look who's awake," he smiled. "We've got lot's of things planned."

"Like what?" She asked, frowning.

"We'll run a few tests on you, show you looking loopy to Captain Man and Kid Danger, and they'll be sure to come for you. Then, we'll give them a trade offer. You for them. They'll agree, of course, and then we'll proceed to run tests on both of them, which is what we've wanted all along. Isn't that right, Nurse Cohort?" He turned to his assistant. She nodded giving him a small smile. Unfortunately, their plan was going to work out better than planned. Because what they didn't know was that she had a personal relationship with both Captain Man and Kid Danger. 

* * *

"Don't you think they'd be at the lab?" Schwoz asked Charlotte, who was typing violently on the computer.

"Too obvious. We know where that is. I'm sure they wouldn't be that stupid," she replied.

Out of nowhere, Dr. Minyak started video calling the Man Cave. Confused, Charlotte and Schwoz quickly called Henry and Ray over.

"I guess we should accept?" Ray questioned what he was about to do as he took his gum out. Henry and Ray quickly changed into their suits and got in place to accept the video call.

"Captain Man! Kid Danger! How lovely to see you! I have something... well, I mean some _one_ to show you," he giggled, panning the camera to show an unconscious and pale looking Kelsea. The men fumed at the sight, especially Henry, who was clenching his fists. "Meet me here tonight at seven. You know where we are," he commanded, hanging up.

"I guess that means they _are_ at the lab," Charlotte said, admitting defeat.

"What do you think they're planning on doing?" Henry asked his boss. Ray, massaging his chin with his finger, simply shrugged.

"Honestly kid, I don't know. But we're about to find out."

* * *

Saying she was dizzy would be an understatement. She was beyond nauseous from all the substances being forced into her. Now, all she could do was wait for her friends to arrive so she could be freed of this torture. 

As if God was answering her prayers, the door was unnecessarily kicked down by Ray. Both men's eyes immediately fell on Kelsea's drowsy ones. She gave them a small smile. 

"You're here!" Dr. Minyak squealed. "So, I have a trade to offer you. You hand over yourselves and the girl is freed," he smirks.

"No! He's going to run tests on you guys! Please don't do this!" Kelsea begged her friends, knowing what would happen. 

"We'll do it," Henry confidently announced.

"No! Ray, please!" Kelsea exclaimed, not wanting her boyfriend to get hurt.

"Sorry, Kels. It's for your own good," Henry said. Ray remained speechless, but had a determined face on. 

"Perfect. Nurse Cohort, unstrap her from the chair," Minyak demanded. The nurse obeyed, unstrapping Kelsea. Unable to walk properly, Kelsea had to be dragged out of the building by the Nurse, who was annoyed with Kelsea's kicking and screaming.

* * *

Once Nurse Cohort came back into the building, Henry wondered where she'd put his girlfriend. He actually had many other questions. What had they done to his girlfriend? Is she going to be okay? All questions Henry wouldn't know unless he got out of here. Although, he was pretty confident with Charlotte's plan. Jasper would sneak in the lab through the back window and plant a highly explosive bomb. Then, Henry and Ray would simply zap the doctor and nurse, run out of the building, grab Kelsea, and run as far away as possible. The bomb had a two minute timer on it, so they had plenty of time.

From the corner of his eye, Henry could see Jasper giving the two men a thumbs up, letting them know the bomb had been planted. Henry and Ray gave each other a small smile before quickly pulling out their zappers and zapping the doctor and nurse.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Henry gave Ray a pat on the back as they ran out of the building. Once they had exited, it wasn't hard to spot the unconscious Kelsea laying on the concrete. Henry swiftly picked her up bridal style and continued running. 

Two minutes later the bomb went off, causing both Ray and Henry to flinch, but not waking up Kelsea to Henry's surprise.

* * *

Charlotte and Schwoz were prepared to try an get the drugs and such out of Kelsea's system, while Jasper was prepared to be Henry's emotional support throughout it all.

"Charlotte! Schwoz!" Ray called as him and a still unconscious Kelsea came down the tubes. They were quick to carry her over to the table that was set up. Seconds later Henry came down the tube, immediately rushing to his girlfriends side, eager to help.

"Hey, Hen. Why don't we let them do their job," Jasper suggested. Henry opened his mouth as if he was about to argue, but no words came out. Instead, he just sighed and nodded, walking over to the couch with his friend.

Just as Schwoz finished scanning Kelsea, she woke up.

"Where am I?" Was the first thing she asked.

"The Man Cave. Henry and Ray saved you from Dr. Minyak. What do you remember about the substances they put in you?" Charlotte spoke to her gently, not wanting to overwhelm her. Kelsea thought for a few moments before everything came back to her in a flash.

"I-I have superpowers." Everyone went silent.

"...WHAT?" Henry exclaimed, walking over to her.

"They injected superpowers into me. Some of them didn't work and just made me throw up. But I think some of them stayed in my body," she explained to her stunned friends.

"W-what superpowers?" Ray asked, still in disbelief.

"I think like six? Electricity, Element manipulation, Telekinesis, Flying, Heat Ray Vision, and Invisibility," She listed. 

"Alright. I'm going to run a more thorough scan that should reveal what superpowers are still in your body," Schwoz told her. She nodded.

"I got it! Only one superpower still remains in your body. Congrats, you have telekinesis," Schwoz told her. "And to ensure it stays in your body, drink this. It will even enhance your abilities," Schwoz told her as she started sitting up with some help from Henry and Charlotte.

"Wow," is all Kelsea managed to say. "You know..." Kelsea turned towards Ray. "I'm sorry for disobeying your orders, but I'm capable of fighting crime. And I'm even more capable now. So please, just give me a chance. If I don't do well, I'll never ask to fight crime with you again," she offered with a hopeful smile. Ray turned to Henry, who nodded his head, willing to give his girlfriend a chance.

"Okay. But you have to train with Henry and I before we fight any crime, got it?" Kelsea nodded aggressively, regretting that as she started feeling nauseous. "And you're certainly not training until you get better," Ray added, walking out of the room.

"Got it!"

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of attempted to add some comedy into this, but I wanted it to be a more serious piece. I mean, before the series finale, when was the last episode with a serious scene in it? I get it was a Nickelodeon show, but come on. I wanted more real drama, you know? And halfway through the show they kinda dropped Henry having any love interests, which made me pretty mad. I know him and Charlotte were heavily shipped, but besides that episode where Charlotte dreamed of them kissing, they never showed any signs of wanting to be more than friends. I wanted Henry to have a real, passionate love interest, so I wrote him one lol. Anyways, thanks for reading. Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
